Field of the Art
The disclosure relates to the field of contact center operations, and more particularly to the field of call recording and review for PCI compliance auditing.
Discussion of the State of the Art
In the field of contact center operations, centers are required by law to comply with certain regulations regarding proprietary customer information (PCI). For example, calls into the center must be recorded, and these recordings stored such that they may be provided when required, such as by a subpoena or court order. Additionally, even after recording certain requirements must be met, for example in banking or financial institutions regarding the storage of customer financial information (such as credit card or account numbers). When a recording is not found upon request, the contact center may be subjected to a fine or other penalties.
Metadata may be used in the art to “tag” calls and recording to make retrieval easier. For example, an agent might mark a call as “important”, indicating that it needs to be retained (such as for calls dealing with legal matters, for example), as well as other possible metadata associations to identify features or attributes of a call (such as a topic, participant info, time-based information, or other such details that might be considered relevant for storage or retrieval of a call recording).
A problem exists, wherein a customer (such as an individual or a corporate entity) attempts to retrieve call recordings and they cannot be found. This may be due to inadequate metadata association, poor recording compliance, or any number of technical or personnel issues that could affect the integrity of the call recording process or the recordings themselves. Systems often are not fully load-tested to ensure reliable function, and as new versions of the recording software are deployed they often have new issues that have not been identified or worked out prior to deployment.
What is needed to answer the need for reliable call recording and retrieval, is a system and method for testing call recording and ensuring PCI compliance, that may be used to verify call recordings as well as test a recording system either prior to full deployment in a production setting, or in place (that is, after deployment) as needed.